


Dear Diary

by Zelda148



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda148/pseuds/Zelda148
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a mini series of Diary entries by Child!Arthur. I wrote this for a Cabin Pressure Party on Tumblr and it was a Bingo square where we had to write piece that used words applying to a pattern on the square. Just, that's why there's a few weird themes going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary.  
I went to school with my glasses on today. I was really happy when I left the house with Mum because it was really bright and sunny and I didn't have to wear my hat or gloves. It was brilliant. We had a guest in our class to talk to us about being a pilot. I want to be a pilot. He was called Mr Richardson but told us to call him Douglas. He works for Air England. Isn't that brilliant! He told us a story about one time he was flying over Russia and it was winter so there was a really strong wind and he landed the plane all by himself. I want to be like Mr Richardson when I'm older. I want to fly over Russia and all over the world in a big aeroplane with lots of passengers. Actually, even two passengers would do because then they wouldn't be lonely and could talk to each other. That would be so fun. At lunch time I had spaghetti bolognese with garlic bread and lemon mousse for pudding. It was very tasty, but I won't tell Mum. She's sad because Dad left. But it'll be okay, he'll come home soon and Mum will be happy again. Some boys in the year above me pushed me over after lunch. I don't think they liked my glasses because they broke them. Mum said the eye doctor will fix them for me and that she's not mad at me. But I can't see very well without my glasses. The eye doctor said that when I am older I will be allowed to wear special things in my eyes that means I don't have to wear glasses. But only when I'm older, he says I have to wait until I am sixteen. That's not very far away Mum says. It seems far away. I miss Dad.  
Lots of love Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,  
I couldn't see all day today but I didn't get pushed at school. Because I wasn't wearing my glasses, I think. But a boy in Year Ten told me that he would look after me if I wanted him too. He's very nice, he's called Martin Davenport. There was a boy called Martin who lived next door when I was very little Mum says. She said he was called Martin Crieff and he wanted to be a pilot too. But they had to move house because they didn't have enough money. I don't really understand but I think it's meant to be sad. I don't want to go to Russia anymore because Martin say's it's winter all the time there. All the time, how cold must that be. Martin gave me some of his ham sandwich for lunch which was very nice because I had forgotten my dinner money but I really wanted the chicken pie from the canteen. Martin said he would buy me a Captain's hat for my birthday next week. He even said he'd put some extra gold braid on it for me, to make it an extra special hat. I think Martin is my new'significant other'. I told Mum this and she told me not to tell anyone else this. Just to call him my friend. I don't know what 'significant other' means but it sounds nice. I like going to school now that I have a new friend. Mum says because he's a Year Ten that he will stop my glasses getting broken again when they get fixed. And she said that if I do get pushed over again, or the boys at school break my glasses that I should tell Martin and he can tell a teacher. Because the mean boys in my year won't push him. Dad still hasn't come home, but it's okay. He'll be home for my birthday next week. I'm going to be twelve.  
Lots of love Arthur.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,  
I am very sad today. The eye-doctor told me that I'm not going to be able to be a pilot because I have to wear glasses. That means I am NEVER going to be able to be a pilot AND I have to wear my glasses at school so the mean boys are going to push me again. But my new friend Martin Davenport promised he wouldn't let them. And Mum said that I could still be an air-steward so I'd get to be on a plane like G-Erti and maybe even get to do a cabin-address sometimes. That would be fun. I asked Mum what 'significant-other' means. She said it means boyfriend or girlfriend and the mean boys will push me more if I say that Martin is my 'significant-other'. I still think I'd like him to be though. Because he shared his ham sandwiches with me again. It was brightand sunny today but it didn't make me happy. Mum has invented a code for me. It's called Code-Red. She says it if she want me to go away but doesn't want to say go away. Douglas came back to school today and told us another story. It was about something called smuggling. Smuggling is where you sneak things into another country. It sounds fun. I told Douglas I might get to be an air-steward when I am older and he said that that is a very important job. This made a happier. Dad came home today. He didn't stay for very long ad when he left he had some boxes with 'Gordon' written on them. Gordon is Dad's name. He left some boxes with 'Carolyn' written on them. Carolyn is Mum's name. I don't understand but I think it's going to be sad. I don't miss Dad anymore when he's not here. I like it being just me and Mum. But Mum seems sad. And I don't like that.

Lots of love, Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Martin said he will come to Russia with me if I still want to go. He's interested in their history he said and wants to visit. I told him that sounds brilliant but could we wait until I've got my special eye things so I don't have to wear glasses. He said there is a place called St Petersburgwhere we can stay, it's the capital of Russia, like London is the capital of England. He didn't have ham sandwiches for lunch today, he went into town and bought sausage rolls instead and we shared those. He helped me sneak out of school, it was really fun. He told me he's already bought my special captain's hat, with extra gold braid. I can't wait for my birthday now, it's tomorrow! Mum said Martin and his parents can come over for tea if I want. Martin said he would ask. Dad came home again. Him and Mum made me sit at the table and explained why there were boxes with 'Gordon' and 'Carolyn' written on them. There's even some boxes with 'Arthur' written on them now. Mum said that they are getting divorced. This means that they are not going to be married anymore. But it's okay, because Mum will still be Mum and Dad will still be Dad. Except me and Mum are going to live somewhere else, and so is Dad. But not together. I don't mind really. After Dad left Mum told me that Dad has found a different 'significant other' and that he doesn't love her anymore. But he still loves me. It makes me sad that he doesn't love Mum anymore, because I think Mum still loves him.

Lots of love, Arthur.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's my birthday today, I am very excited. Mum told me that for my birthday, she is going to see if she can keep G-Erti when her and Dad get divorced. Apparently they have to decide who gets to keep what in court. I am very glad because Mum says she is going to get to keep me. I don't want to live with Dad by myself. Martin and his parents came over for tea today and Mum had invited Douglas! He told us another storyabout smuggling and he played musical chairs with me and Martin while Mum controlled the music. Martin's Dad is called Martin Davenport too and his Mum wore a bright purple dress and brought a cherry pie for pudding. Later, when all the adults got drunk, Douglas said that he wasn't working for Air England anymore and that it is 'the winter-time' of his career. I don't know what that means but Mum said 'Code-Red' to me when I asked so me and Martin went outside and played in G-Erti. Martin's little sister had come as well and we took turns being the captain and doing a cabin address while the others pretended to be the only two passengers on the flight. I wore my hat, even when I was a passenger. It nearly flew off in the wind but Martin's sister caught it. Martin's sister is very pretty and she's called Libby. When we went back inside all the adults were laughing and Mum was sitting next to Douglas. She looked very happy. I gave her a hug before I went to bed and told her I love her. I do love Mum, very much.

Lots of love, Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

Mum said we can go to  **Russia**  in the summer holidays! She said we can't go at Christmas because it'll be  **winter**  and there'll be too much snow and  **wind**. She said that when her and Dad are divorced and she has  **G-Erti** she's going to set up a charter air company. I don't know what that is but it involves G-Erti and she said that  **Douglas** will be one of our pilots and I can be an air-steward when I'm older. So I can be with Mum and Douglas and maybe even do the  **cabin address**  sometimes! Actually, she said Douglas will be the pilot is he promises not to do any  **smuggling** because that will make her get in trouble too. And that she won't use  **Code Red**  very often with me unless it's very urgent. Mum says that she won't go on very many flights until I am older and can go with her. She says she doesn't want to leave me at home by myself and I don't want to stay with Dad for long times. She said  **Martin**  can maybe come on holiday with us, if it's okay with his parents. She's going to call the company MJN Air. She said the MJN stands for 'My Jet Now'. I think she's going to call it that to annoy Dad. I still have to wear my  **glasses**  at  **school**  but the boys have stopped pushing me over. And Martin has stopped bringing in  **ham**  sandwiches. He says he's sick of ham sandwiches and is going to keep buying food from town and sneaking out at lunch times. Douglas keeps coming over for dinner and I think he's going to be Mum's new ' **significant**   **other** '. She seems happy when he's here. I looked charter air companies up on the internet, they sound fun. Sometimes there is only one or  **two passengers**  so the cabin crew just get to talk and watch all the clouds fly past. I'm looking forwards to being an air steward now. There's still boxes all over the house with ' **Gordon** ' written on them. It doesn't feel like home with all Dad's boxes lying around. But Mum said he's going to pick them up soon.

Lots of love,  **Arthur**.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

I like going to school now. The mean boys have been put in a different class and I only see them at lunchtime and Martin looks after me then. I still have to wear my glasses but no one breaks them any more. I had a lovely dream where I was sitting on top of G-Erti when me and Mum and Douglas and Martin were flying over Russia and the wind was really strong but it didn't blow off my hat, Martin said the extra gold braid made it a magic hat that I could never lose. There were polar bears dancing on the clouds and there was music playing. Douglas was the pilot and I was the air steward and Mum and Martin were the two passengers. And Mum never used Code Red because she never wanted me to go away. Douglas kept calling Mum 'Carolyn' and kissing her cheek. She was happy. The sky was bright and purple when the sun set. Mum let me do thecabin address and I got to sing to Mum and Martin. It was a nice dream. All of Dad's boxes are gone now and Mum said that her and Dad are going to court tomorrow and after that they will be properly divorced and she will know if she gets to keep G-Erti. I hope she does get to keep G-Erti. I like the idea of having a charter airline where me and Mum can go all over the world for free. Mum is happier now that Dad has moved out. She told me that I have been talking about Martin a lot and was there something I wanted to tell her. I said I didn't know what she meant. She didn't say anything after that. I'm confused now.

Lots of love, Arthur.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

I visited Dad today. I don't like his new house, it's really empty and all the walls are white. All of Dad's stuff is still in boxes with 'Gordon' written on them. My room is really big and smells too clean. There's some boxes with 'Arthur' written on them but the stuff in them won't fill my room. It will still be too big. Dad's new girlfriend is called Hayley and she is very tall and thin. I don't like her either. She has a weird voice and needs to wear glasses but doesn't so her eyes are always squinty. I aksed her if she would help me paint my room like Russia in winter with lots of snow, Dad said I could if he didn't have to help. She didn't look very happy and kept asking Dad questions about G-Erti and why Mum got to keep her. I don't think Hayley likes me very much. I told her and Dad that I want Martin to be my significant other. They asked me if I knew what it meant and when I said yes Hayley started frowning and Dad started shouting at me. He said I was never allowed to say that again. I asked why and he just said it was wrong. I don't understand why it's wrong. I'm sitting in my room by myself now. I wanted to ring Mum and ask her to pick me up but Hayley is talking on the phone to one of her friends. I think Hayley lives here now. I'm pretending to be a pilot on G-Erti with only two passengers. I'm taking them on their honeymoon after their wedding but I'm helping Douglas with his smuggling again. I like Douglas. I want to help him smuggle things, because even if it's illegal I think he does it for fun and he doesn't hurt anyone. I want to pretend to do a cabin address but I'm scared Dad will shout at me again. He's just come up and brought me a ham sandwich for tea. I think him and Hayley are having pizza later but I don't want eat with them. Dad told me I have to promise not to tell anyone else that I want Martin to be my significant other. I promised but I still don't understand. I still want to ring Mum.

Lots of love, Arthur.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

I'm hiding in my room again. I told Mum what Dad said about Martin being my significant other and now they're shouting at each other a lot. I've put some music on very loudly but I can still hear them. I think Mum is crying. I shouldn't have said anything. It's very windy outside too but I can still hear the shouting over the wind. I'm going to write a cabin address to distract me and I'm going show it to Douglas and see what he says. He said that if we use G-Erti to fly people all over the world that sometimes there will be more than two passengers because G-Erti has sixteen seats I think it's nearly winter because it's really cold and Jack Frost visited last night. I really wish I was in Russia now, because that would mean I couldn't hear Mum crying. I really love Mum, she told me before that I never have to eat ham sandwiches ever again if I don't want to. Or wear my glasses. But I don't mind my glasses. Martin looks after me at school. I can still hear Mum and Dad. I think Hayley is shouting too now. Dad just said "For god's sake Carolyn, you have to teach him about this sort of thing." And Mum said "Why can't you Gordon, you're his Dad." I think if I was downstairs Mum would have used Code Red a long time ago. I like having codes that only me and Mum know. It's like asecret. We could have a blue one and a green one and purple one. And they would all mean different things but no one but me and Mum would know. I heard a bang from downstairs. I think Dad and Hayley have left. Mum's in her room now. I can hear her crying. I don't know what to do now but I think it's all my fault.

Lots of love, Arthur.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

Mum keeps crying but she's pretending she's okay. Dad keeps ringing the house. It's strange because the answer phone keeps saying "This isCarolyn and Arthur, we're not in at the moment please leave a message." and it's in Mum's voice and she sounds happy but she doesn't sound like that in realy life anymore. And Dad always leaves the same message. "It's Gordon, I'm sorry, I was out of line. Please ring me Carolyn." He doesn't sound normal, he sounds sad too. Mum won't tell me what she said to Dad, or what he said back, or what Hayley said. She said she's not sure if she is going to set up a charter air company anymore with G-Erti. She might give her back to Dad. I begged her not to but she just shook her head. I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't be an air steward with Douglas as the pilot and wear my glasses when I give my cabin addresses to at least two passengers. It's so windy outside and I don't want to go to school. It's too cold and it's winter and I don't want to leave Mum by herself. Even if it means I get to see Martin and not eat ham sandwiches. I tried to cheer Mum up by telling her a story and playing her music and telling her about how we could have codes other than Code Red. I even offered to let her wear my Captain's hat, with it'sextra gold braid. It didn't work. She's still sad. I wrote Martin a letter about how much I enjoy smuggling chips into school with him at lunch time and how all the bad weather makes me think of Russia and that I want him to be my significant other. I wrote him a letter because I can post it and when I go to the post office I can buy Mum a cherry pie from the supermarket like Martin's mum made for my birthday and maybe that will cheer her up. The letter is in a bright purple envelope and has 'Martin Davenport' written on the front with his address. I'm going to check on Mum before I leave.

Lots of love, Arthur.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I think Mum's going to die.

Lots of love, Arthur.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

I went to check on Mum before I went to the post office and the supermarket and she was asleep. But she wouldn't wake up. So I rang Douglad and Dad and Douglas rang an ambulance. Douglas is with me now and Dad has gone to the hospital. Douglas is telling me a story about being a pilot but I'm not really listening. I'm too worried about Mum. The aumbulance came and the lights were really bright and I nearly fainted. Douglas has been with me all night. Dad said he would ring from the hospital when he heard anything about Mum and he hasn't rang yet. I'm really worried. I asked Douglas why Mum and Dad were fighting and explained about Martin and how I want him to be my significant other. Douglas said that if I want a boy to be my significant other it might mean I am something that Douglas called gay. He said that might be why Dad shouted at me and Mum told me not to tell anyone. Except Mum didn't want me to get picked on and Dad was just being mean Douglas said. I don't understand why Dad would be mean about me being gay. Douglas said he doesn't understand either but some people are like that. Douglas sounded angry when he said that but it just makes me feel sad. It's sad that Dad is only happy if I love girls. Because he doesn't understand how nice Martin is. Or why he is my best friend. Douglas posted my letter for me. I hope Dad rings soon. I hope Douglas and I can go and visit Mum in hospital and we can take her grapes and a card. Mum likes grapes. I miss Mum already, I hope she doesn't die. I don't know what I would do without Mum, I don't want to live with Dad and not with Mum. Douglas said I need to go to bed and he will wake me up when Dad rings. I am tired actually.

Lots of love, Arthur.


End file.
